There are numerous devices that after production require a step of adjustment in order to be perfectly compliant. This need for high precision exists in fields of microtechnology such as watchmaking, for example. In fact, the world of watchmaking works with dimensions from the millimeter to hundredth of a millimeter range. Examples of devices where precision is important include wheel trains or also the escapement. In actual fact, the escapement is formed from an anchor and an escape wheel cooperating with one another. The rotation of the latter is controlled by the anchor of the escapement system, the pulses of which are supplied by a spring balance. Thus, the escapement system comprises an anchor mounted to pivot on an axis. This anchor comprises a lever fitted on a first end with a fork intended to cooperate with a pin mounted on a disc and fitted on a second end with arms intended to receive pallets in order to cooperate with the escape wheel. During its operation the anchor pivots on its axis in such a manner that the pallets of the arms come into contact with the teeth of the escape wheel in order to control the rotation of the wheel trains. Now, if the pallets of the anchor are not positioned properly, the pulses between the pallets of the anchor and the escape wheel are not perfect and losses occur, thus affecting the efficiency of the escapement and therefore the precision of the watch. Currently, the assembly of the pallets on an anchor is achieved using a gum lacquer, which is a natural product with properties similar to those of thermoplastic materials. These properties allow the pallets to be repositioned relative to the anchor by locally heating the anchor. However, the quality of gum lacquer fluctuates greatly from one batch to another, which makes repositioning a delicate operation. Moreover, since the viscosity of gum lacquer is difficult to control and as it is difficult to control the volume of glue deposited, an overflow of the gum often occurs, which results in possibly unacceptable aesthetic flaws. Moreover, since gum lacquer is an organic material, it is subject to aging and consequently the fixture of the pallet can be weakened.
Another possibility would be to use brazing or soldering. However, these two solutions are also problematic, since to have any chance of soldering a ceramic or silicon or mineral material, it is necessary to use reactive brazing/soldering, which must be conducted at a relatively high temperature (generally above 700° C.) and in a neutral atmosphere or in high vacuum. This results in very long assembly cycles and risks of breakage/cracking of the material are possible.